MegaVolt Meets Yolker
by Shiftael
Summary: MegaVolt makes a new friend outside of the F5. But will it lead to him splitting from the team? My first upload here in a long, long time, please try to be kind with reviews. xD Lemon/slash/YAOI whatever you want to classify as gay xD Please review?


MegaVolt walked back to his private domain again, feeling emotionally whipped, but at the same time, somehowwith renewed hope.

He'd finally bit the big one, and decided to man up, and had it out with NegaDuck.

And it wasn't pretty, either.

He was pretty certain that he was all but gone from the team, even in as much as he had pretty much done it himself, but when he laid the communicator on the desk and NedgaDuck so quickly snatched it away, and started mashing buttons on it, he was pretty sure that was a sign he was deprogramming it.

The closer he got to his domain though, which he was now more glad then ever that none of them had ever found out about it, and only his new 'friend' had found it, and supposedly completely by accident.

As he snapped his fingertips to open the controlled entrance, he already found himself partly hoping that his new potential pal was already there.

He'd granted him temporary access by holding the rooster's arm up to the scanning device and doing his thumbprints, minus his neat gloves, and then did an eye recognition scan, to boot.

He wasn't too good with emotions, at least he didn't think he was, so he was hoping this was the rooster's way of knowing that he was welcome back at any time.

And sure enough, as he loped his way deeper in, by his own more personal, secret area he found a dim light on, and he could hear music streaming, but it wasn't obnoxiously loud, just the way he liked it.

He found a giant stash of food and snacks just on the outside, and the rooster beamed at him when he came in, he was dusting the place, tidying up.

"I wasn't sure if you'd mind or not, I sort of made another heist, and kind of needed a hideout again, I've been doing too many in a row. I sort of think I may need to stay here awhile, I figured I should provide, at least."

MegaVolt beamed inside at that, a fellow theif, but apparently with honor, after all.

He grinned meekly and shrugged his shoulders a bit, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You can stay as long as you like, you didn't really have to bring anything."

He knew his voice sounded more awkward then he wanted it to, but he was hardly use to such hospitality, genuine or otherwise, and especially not from someone that was growing more intriguing by the moment.

The rooster let out what seemed to be a favorite hearty cackle of his followed by a slap on his own bony knee.

"Well, why wouldn't I provide, for such nice hoespitality for the city's most electric personality!"

MegaVolt looked around a bit, and as if discovering his place anew again, suddenly remembered his far too-small bed for two.

"That's great, but ahh, where are you gonna sleep?"

The rooster motioned towards the garage doors which were now surrounded by his most unique, highly modded helicotper.

"My hopper, of course! I've done it before, unless you have any other ideas..."

He could have sworn the rooster batted his eyelashes at him, and he felt himself suddenly awkward, and small, and a furious heat was welling inside him, and exposed itself in the form of a blush that he knew he couldn't hide. Was this guy flirting with him? Or had he gotten dust in his eyes.

He decided to try and side-step the issue for the moment, not to mention try to hide the blush by motioning towards it.

"Oh neat, I love looking inside that thing, you have it so nicely equipped..."

It slipped out of him before it was too late, and in lieu of the previous loaded inuendo, added atop of one from his own maw, caused him to blush even longer.

The rooster seemed to ignore it, or at least not tease him mercilessly about it, like a certain other jerk would, whenever he walked into stuff like that, though did give back a short snipe of his own in, "Just like it's ownder!" stated in what seemed to be a sing-songy voice.

He saw him pull out a tiny remote and the steps slid down, and he couldn't help but steal a gawking gaze at the rooster's full and quite plump rear.

Quickly he followed up, and Yolker spread his wing out with pride, and Mega couldn't help but dash in and fondle the control panel, the 'infamous' egg-shooting gun, as well as numerous other gadgets and gizmos that were decked throughout.

"I must admit I never thought I'd meet someone as creative as me."

"Well you know, who wants just a boring old hopper, now that isn't any bit of fun at all when trying to get away! That's one of the best parts is watching 'em all slip and squirm! I prefer fun and frivolity, rather then gratuitous violence."

MegaVolt hevaed a wistful type of sigh, reinding him yet again, that even as much as he loved to skate up the nights on th eelectrical poles in his own highly unique escape act, his combination of fear of heights and inability to fly a plane of any sort.

Yolker came up, and blatantly put his arm around Mega, in an honest effort to try and cheer him up, when he saw him get so unexcpectedly down.

The sudden action surprised Mega, but not in a bad way, and the rooster had a unique, and most empowering warmth about it, and that slight extra bit of body wweight didn't feel near as imposing as one might think, and it caused him to involuntarily blurt out, "I.. kinda don't know how to operate any of these things, and well... I'm also kinda afraid of heights."

He half excpected Yolker to pull away and emit one of his cackling guffaws again, or maybe he was just too used to that sort of reaction, again normally from a certain someone else, but instead, he felt the rooster pull him a bit closer still, and he downright cooed into his ear, his beak mere inches from it, as he quietly stated, "I could do my honest best to try and help you get over that."

Mega certainly didn't squirm away from the grasp, he was finding it more then a little enjoyable, in fact, and he was pretty sure Yolker sensed it too, with the way he didn't break away long after someone probably normally would. In fact, he truend into the rooster even more, his eyes a bit wider then usual, "You'd do that, for me?"

Yolker simply nodded his head vigorosuly, "Why wouldn't I help a fellow criminal out, although speaking of which, if we were to do so, we'd probably have to go into seclusion somewhere, so we wouldn't be interrupted."

Mega suddenly jerked back to reality, though didn't leave the oddly calming, almost protective grasp the rooster seemed to have on him, "Might as well, I think I'm hostory from my team, I guess I mean my former team, as of tonight."

Yolker couldn't help but beam inwardly at this, his heart was racing, and he genuinely felt glad for the weasel, but he tried not to show as much glee outwardly as he was feeling inward.

Not that he had anything against gangs in particular, but he was pretty sure it wasn't right for Mega, anyway, he knew with Mega's talented and genius mind he was far better off alone, and he made up his mind he was going to try to do whatever it took to get his newfound chum to feel that way, too.

He couldn't help it, he snugged the live wire of a weasel even closer, still, and when he constantly kept on not giving any adverse reaction, it only seemed to help him keep the grasp longer.

"How about tomorrow then, or the next day? Since there's nothing holding you back, you could give it a try, anyway?"

The weasel suddenly looked defeated and deflated, but somehow it churned something inside Yolker he'd never really felt before, either, the need to protect, befriend, or whatever else come what may this particualr individual

"Sure, why not, I mean... I might as well."

He was genuinely not sure the weasel should be alone tonight with how deflated and self-defeated he suddenly looked, and feeling more bold then normal he quipped, "I don't really want to sleep alone tonight." And then, as if to answer Mega's question he nodded his head up to a part where passenger things usually would be, and the area had been converted to a roost, of sorts, and it seemed like it might be big enough for two, somehow it looked even bigger then his own measly bed, and Mega found himself shrugging again. 

"If you say so, yeah."

Yolker finally pulled away from him, and made a point of making an exaggerated yawn, followed by a stretch, while leaving Mega to feel suddenly, and strangely alienated from the grasp, and he suddenly felt sort of cold without the natural added warmth of the rooster, among with a tingling that seemed to be coarsing through his body, and he knew it wasn't from his own electrical current inside him, it felt different then that.

"I'm kinda bushed already, I was out all night, and kinda came here in the day again, to make sure I'd be here early enough to get everything in."

And with that, just as suddenly he started going up the steps and disappeared into the loft above.

Mega wasn't really all that tired, but decided to follow suit and climbed up on in after him.

It was even more spacious then he'd surmised at first, it was easily enough room for the two of them, and then some.

Yolker gave a chuckle, but more faint version of his usual, "Gotta have a big roost for a hefty guy like me!"

Mega finally made his way on in, and Yolker was surprised when Mega came boldly over and scrunched together, even though they clearly wouldn't need to.

It made Yolker's body heat rise even more, and his heart race a bit more, this famous villain was so willingly just nearly throwing himself at his feet!

his ind whirled and raced, as he tried to jump ahead, he couldn't help but wonder what side of the fence Mega stood on, but just as quickly tried to usher the thought out of his mind, if Mega had really broken ties from his group, he probably didn't need anything even more heavy to think about right then and there.

So he simply sprawled out, but quite languidly, and in such a way that invited room, if Mega wanted to get closer, still.

He wasn't much for small talk or having anyone else right there in bed like this anyway, so within a matter of seconds, he was passed out anyway, and very light, and faint snoring escaped him.

Mega couldn't help but gawk at the nice sight of the rooster, who wasa so quick to pass out. He found it slightly curious that he didn't even say good night or anything, even after being more then hospitable. But then again, it wasn't really night anyway, it was only a fair bit past noon.

He sat there and gawked at teh rooster's prone form, breathing so deeply in and out, and the nice, only slightly paunchy chest heave and fall with each passing breath.

He'd not very often seen someone with such a nice and unique frame, and since he knew that the rooster was alredy in deep sleep, he still cautiously reached out and rested his own gloved palm on the rooster's tummy, and upon that, he couldn't help but wriggle as close as possible to him, eyes flickering heavily already, he wasn't really tired, but the hynotic warmth of the rooster seemed to have such a calming effect on him, and coupled with the nice feeling of the steady breathing, in a matter of minutes, he too fell sound asleep, only absently in the back of his head before he drifted off he wondered what Yolker might think to find him that way if he were to wake up first.


End file.
